Magnus Bane and the Goblet of Fire
by XxXneonluvXxX
Summary: Its forth year in Hogwarts and Dumbledore is worried about the safety of his students so he hires someone...Magnus Bane. Crossover Harry Potter & Mortal Instruments, Couples Undecided except set Magnus/Alec
1. Chapter 1 Stranger Danger

Chapter 1: Meetings and Greetings

~the first chappie of my new story its in book 4~

. i dont own the books or the characters.

* * *

A tall man rushed down the noon streets of Hogsmeade people parting for him as he passed by his long black cloak fluttering behind him. He seemed to be in a hurry, so people politely got out of his way though it was partly because of his height which made him loom over everyone else.

Cursing to himself the man tried not to break out into a panicked run as he neared his destination, The Three Broomsticks. He slowed down as he reached the entrance, hesitating as he reached forward to open the door. Breathing in deeply he looked at his reflection in the pup window.

His coal black hair was spiky, and he could see the remnants of glitter sparkling in it. He was wearing a long black travel coat and slightly tight black pants that reached just below his knee and were tucked into black combat boots that looked worse for wear with smudges of mud trailing up the side.

He smirked at his window, his reflection doing the same as he surveyed himself, his green gold eyes sparkling in amusement. _'The kids rubbing off on me' _he thought snickering as he imagined his boyfriend back home who always seemed to be draped in black clothing even after his many protests.

'Well now or never' he thought his face relaxing back into its usual lazy smirk as he confidently pushed the door open. Inside he was greeted by quiet mummer of voices and the occasional scrap of chairs along the worn wooden floor.

All in all he thought he scanned the pace it was a nice homely place with a lively and comfortable feeling to it. His eyes now rested on the occupants of the the said pup and as his eyes swept over the crowd one man in particular caught his eye and he knew straight away that this was the man who had requested his presence.

Dumbledore patiently sat in his sit, his eyes regarded the odd group in across from him. Snape sat rigid with his arms crossed his face the opposite of Dumbledore, looking around impatiently and sometimes commenting the tardiness of the person they were waiting for.

Mc Gonnagall sat beside, also looking impatient thought her was less obvious, but Dumbledore could tell by the set line of her lips which were pursed in distain. On Snape's other side sat Hagrid, who was the complete opposite of the two and seemed to be enjoying his mead as he sat back relaxed in his wooden chair.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at Hagrid as he raised his glass up towards his lips, even in a situation like this one could still rely on Hagrid for comfort. "Where is he?", snapped Snape his eyes darting around the room. Dumbledore never got to answer for at that precise moment the door swung open and a tall young man entered the room.

One or two people looked up, but quickly looked down when they saw nothing of interest, besides an exceedingly tall man. The man scanned the room before his eyes focused on Dumbledore and there was no doubt in Dumbledore's mind that this was the man who's help he had requested.

The lazy grin that was present on his face seemed to grow even bigger as he swaggered towards the table. "Well", he said his voice smooth "I believe you are..Albus Dumbledore, right", the remark wasn't a question it was a statement. "Well then you guessed right", Dumbledore chuckled standing up to greet his guest.

"Magnus Bane", he greeting eyeing the wizard standing in front of him. _'He seems young, but the again looks can be deceiving'_ Dumbledore thought remembering Tom Riddle when he was younger "Please sit", Dumbledore insisted motioning towards the chair between Hagrid and him.

Magnus quickly looked at the group his odd cat like eyes flickering between the others who had been strangely quiet during the exchange before he shrugged it off and 'gracefully' plopped down into his sit, his sore back groaning in the process.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I encountered a few..problems on the way here", he told them his eyes locking with Snapes across the table. Snape glared at him his eyes narrowing in anger. "Well, you have told us instead of making us wait for 40 minutes", Snape growled sharply, glowering at the man across from him.

"Sorry", Magnus said shortly, though Dumbledore could tell he didn't mean it at all. "Now can we get down to business gents, no offense", he said smiling at Mc Gonnagall when he said the last part. "I'm not sure this is the best place to talk business", he replied slowly looking around the room.

"Why don't we discuss this in one of the back rooms", he continued, calling over a pretty woman by the name of Madam Rosmerta who seemed to be the owner of the pup. "This way please", she said straightening up and proceeding to walk through a door a little left to the bar.

* * *

~i know its short but its just an indroduction, plz review and favourite:D~


	2. Chapter 2 Notice

Hello again (: Yes it's me XxXneonluvXxX (what was I thinking when I picked that name) and I'm alive! I have unfortunately been in active for the past well on but it has come to my attention that a few people would like me to start this up again so after much consideration I've decided to read the books again and see if I can :D Though I can't promise anything!

P.s : This is a Magnus/Alec story and yes there will be some Alec later on if I do decide to continue (; 


	3. Chapter 3 Magnus Bane Teach?

Well it turns out I can't disappoint my readers so I've re-read the books and rewritten chapter 2! Tell me what you really think (: P.s: Sorry about all the dialogue.

* * *

"Well isn't this quaint", Magnus chuckled studying the distasteful interior. Dead animals hung motionless on the wooden panel wall, their beady black eyes shining lifelessly in the glow of the crackling fire. 'It's just like Annabelle's house' he mused offhandedly. The fellow downworlder had the same dreadful taste when it came it came to furniture and her home was littered with animal rugs too though hers were decidedly more monster then animal or so he had first screamed when he had found one of the darn things lying next to him in the middle of the night. Turned out the bitch had a black sense of humour...not that he hadn't already noticed.

Speaking of said vampire she was also meant to be present today. Dumbledore who was patiently watching him scan the room seemed to notice the question in his eyes and closed the door quietly, gesturing towards one of the overstuffed chairs. "It's seems that your friend is running a bit late but I'm sure she'll be here soon", Dumbledore hummed his fingers drumming along the worn wooden arm of the chair. The only sounds in the room was the crackle of the fire and the sound of the wood resounding which was quickly getting old.

"Wellll, we should start anyway seeing as she's taking her sweet time", Magnus drawled propping his feet up on the poufy and eyeing Dumbledore expectantly. "Well the mission would be more of a spy job but you'd also be protecting my students from harms way, things haven't been the same since Voldemort came back and seeing as The Triwizard Tournament is being held in Hogwarts this year we need extra security. I'd also like you to teach a few classes on downworlder history and such. Since the Accords were signed we still haven't really educated the students about the other magical forces, they've learned about a completely different types of magic and I think that class would be a great eye opener for them. You'd also be given your own room in the castle though for now it'd be better if you stayed here in Madam Rosemertha's, a room is already waiting for you if you decide to stay", Dumbledore informed him, finally finishing his short speech and looking at Magnus incredulous face.

"Me teach? You've got to be kidding", Magnus sighed running a hand through his spiked hair, the remains of glitter from a party not long ago clinging to his hand. If he stayed he got free food, accommodation and not to mention some excitement but he also couldn't throw parties, had to teach children, had to hide his magic and didn't get to see Alec.

"The cons are really outweighing the pros", Magnus chuckled pretending to check his already neatly manicured black nails. "You don't have to answer yet...I'm sure there are other perfectly capable warlocks out there", Dumbledore teased his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Fine, fine I'll take the damn job", Magnus sighed dramatically, pulling himself out of the comfortable chair leaving a Magnus shaped dent. "Then do we have an agreement?", the other man asked offering a ring clad hand much like the other's.

"Doesn't seem like I have any other choice", Magnus muttered accepting the out stretched hand. "Magnus hear me now, if you ever wish to leave you are completely free to. I will understand", he stated his tone suddenly becoming serious and the grip on the other's hand tightening. "I ll kept that I mind", Magnus replied mildly, an elegant eyebrow raising at the sudden change in atmosphere. Dumbledore regarded him thoughtfully as if looking in his very soul and Magnus shivered when he felt something softly brush against his mind.

The intruder was instantly repelled by the strong wards placed around his mind and Magnus found himself glaring at said intruder. But Dumbledore just continued smiling at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement at some private joke as if nothing had happened. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay here, don't trust anyone and follow your own instincts", he advised airily, standing slowly and going to open the door. "If you need anything", he continued not waiting for a reply and disappearing into the dark corridor leaving the door wide open. "Well my instincts are telling me not to trust you either", Magnus chuckling clicking his fingers and casting the room into complete darkness except for the moon that flittered in unheeded.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and all was good in Hogsmeade until one extremely grumpy warlock woke up. "I'm sorry Master!", the small house elf cried hiding under the four poster of one very angry man. "What time do you call this? I need my beauty sleep!" Magnus growled hiding his head in his hands. "But Master always looks beautiful, Sally is eternally sorry", the house elf sopped crawling out again and looking up at Magnus through huge blood shot eyes.

"Flattery will get you no where", Magnus giggled, though from the way he was beaming down at the confused elf that didn't seem to be the case. "Well seeing as you've already woken me up you might as well spit out what you were trying to say earlier", he continued pushing away the heavy satin covers that he had become tangled in during the night. "Break... breakfast Master", Sally stuttered, ringing her hands nervously in the rag she called clothes. Magnus regarded the elf wearily but nodded his head for her to continue.

"Well breakfast consist of a wide variety of cold cuts, cheeses and sweet toppings; such as hagel slag, vlokken and muisjes Master, straight from Netherlands", Sally explained, squealing when she saw the look Magnus was giving here. "How did you..?", Magnus asked trailing off and stared down at the small creature with renewed interest. "It's Sally job Master, to know exactly what you want, those that please Master?", she inquired looking up at him through hopeful eyes. "Sure, sure", he replied indifferently the floor board creaking under his feet as he padded towards the bathroom.

When he re-entered the main room his noise was assaulted by a mix of beautiful smells and his eyes were instantly drawn to the the food covered dining table. "There's enough to feed an army!", Magnus spluttered looking around for said food culprit. Magnus approached the table hesitatingly and pulled out one of the throne like wooden chair sinking in to the soft cushion cover.

"Seems like you're going to need some help with that", Dumbledore chuckled appearing across from the unsurprised Magnus who had sensed his return. Magnus just nodded his approval and selected one of the cheese, his noise instantly screwing up at the strong smell. "As you know I'm here for a reason, school will be starting very soon so I thought now would be the perfect time for you to take a visit to Diagon Alley with one of the other staff members ...I like the outfit by the way", Dumbledore chuckled finally taking in Magnus clothes.

He was wearing tight fitting ripped leather pants that was held up by a shiny black belt that was decorated with a glittery silver skull and tucked into his knee high boots. A tight form fitting long sleeved purple shirt that was open at the top showing his caramel finished off this outfit. "I try my best!", Magnus giggled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the other man. "Well then we better get going, Hagrid will be waiting for you outside", Dumbledore replied merrily beckoning for Magnus to follow him.

* * *

So that's it? What did you think? ;D Next chapter Magnus goes to Diagon Alley. I've already started that so hopefully it'll be up soon. Happy Easter! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Reunion

Well here's chapter two :D Fast I know ;D Camille is the vampire who's mentioned in Mortal Instruments and also dating Magnus during the Infernal Devices ( which I have yet to read along with the fourth Mortal Instruments too :'( ) And no, nothing is going to happen with her and Magnus and the Oc Annabelle isn't really going to make an appearance either. Camille's just there because I need her and for her to stir things up later with Alec ;D Sorry if there's any mistakes! Tell me what you think :D

* * *

Diagon Alley didn't exactly match the image Magnus had conjured up in his head when he thought of the main shopping location for wizards in fact it was even better. Colourful surroundings and even more colourful people who bustled down the alley cheerfully. It was a big difference from New York where people marched around with destinations and poker faces, the sort of people who had as much personality as a toothpick.

Here everything was exotic and loud and Magnus was pretty sure this was the sort of place he would fit in perfectly. Every window sill was filled with different books and trinkets that called to Magnus tauntingly. Hagrid eyed his smaller companions manic expression and took a small step away. "Er well I have one or two places I have to stop by so ye can have a wonder round yerself, I'll meet ya back here in an hour", Hagrid explained searching his well worn brown coat for this to do list. "Oh that's a pity", Magnus replied offhandedly disappearing down the street in a flourish of glitter, leaving the other bewildered man behind.

The door to Whizz Hard Books ( the name had gotten a chuckle or two out of him ) closed behind him and Magnus juggled his many possessions in his glove clad hands. His last destination today before he went back to Hagrid was Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. The shop was located at the very end of Diagon Alley and few vagabonds lounged around it's door begging for money.

The shop itself was extremely thin and painted a dark purple with velvet purple drapes to match. Said drapes were pulled tight shut and Magnus could see the words closed flashing on the door. Magnus resisted the urge to cross his bag burdened arms and instead settled on pouting. "What's the matter doll?", a light female voice drawled slim arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I don't think you can help", Magnus replied to the mystery woman who was covered in a cream coloured travelling cloak. "Well if it's the shop you're after Ms' Primpernelle at your service", she giggling sweeping out from behind him and opening the door which chimed musically. Magnus followed the women in cautiously ignoring the hopeful beggars and scanned the dark room which was suddenly cast into light by Primpernelle. It was a relatively small shop and shelves lined the walls, covered with hundreds of different potions that glowed all the colours of the rainbow.

"But my friends call me Rose", she continued appearing from behind the counter, finally giving Magnus a good view of her without the travelling cloak. She was a petite women about a head shorter then Magnus, not that was hard seeing as he usually towered over most people, with white blonde curls that ended at the nape of her neck. She wore a white Victorian dress that highlighted her slim waist and Magnus couldn't help but be struck by her 'striking' resemblance to Camille Belcourt his crazy ex girlfriend.

"You! What are you doing here?", Magnus growled at the grinning women, taking a careful step back. 'Rose' stepped towards Magnus pulling up her long trailing dress to reveal brown thigh high. "It's been so long my love", she drawled stopping in front of him now and Magnus was instantly over powered by the sickening smell of vanilla that had once aroused him but now repulsed him.

"Not long enough honey", he replied sarcastically, pushing the leering woman away. "I have a boyfriend AND I intend to stay with him", he growled cutting of her dubious reply harshly. "Well sweet cheeks if you ever need anything", she giggled flirtatiously, running her fingertip teasingly over Magnus's jaw bone. "Sure Camille", he growled striding out the door "Not as if I need anything off you". The last thing Magnus heard as he exited the door was Camille's bone chilling laughter before the door slammed shut behind him.

Hagrid glanced down uneasily at the shorter man, feeling suffocated by the tense atmosphere which seemed to be crackle blue around him. "So did ye have a good auld look?", Hagrid asked quietly, venturing into unknown grounds. Magnus just snorted loudly and continued stomping down the path. "Well this is Hogwarts and er thanks fer coming with me teday", Hagrid chuckled patting Magnus 'gently' on the shoulder and escaping towards his own house before the other could reply.

The castle was even more amazing up close, it towered up above him blocking out all else even the sky. Magnus slowly marched up the steps, his eye twitching in annoyance when the hollowed door creaked up slowly revealing the inside of Hogwarts. "Stupid wizards always showing off", Magnus muttered rolling his eyes and continuing inside.

Candles flickered on sensing his arrival and Magnus followed them until he came to the bottom of the stairs and saw his guide. She was a stern looking woman and Magnus instantly remembered her from their short... conversation in the Three Broomsticks. He quickly had to bite his tongue from blurting something insulting out to the flinty woman as her sharp eyes studied him intently. "Follow me", she ordered him curtly, briskly marching up the short stairs and if Magnus had been a smaller man he would of found himself falling behind her fast pace.

"Through this door is the Great Hall, Dumbledore and the other staff will be waiting for you there", she informed him before stepping away and wondering off down the hall leaving a bewildered warlock behind. 'Well it's now or never' Magnus thought pushing the heavy doors open. "You've got to be kidding me", Snape drawled, glaring down condescendingly at Magnus from behind his long nose. Magnus just studied the other man slowly before turning away and deeming his input unimportant.

Snape glare harshened at being dismissed so easily and turned to Dumbledore his dark eyes imploring the headmaster to come to his senses. "No Snape I kid not, Mr Bane is perfectly capable and I trust him completely", the headmaster informed him airily refusing to look at the other man. Magnus's cat like eyes flickered to the potion master and a sly grin spread over his face when he saw the other s outrage. Human emotions really did amuse him so, so so unbridled and fierce. Well then I hope to live up to your expectations.

Dumbledore just chuckled and nodded his head towards Ms' McGonagall who had appeared at the entrance to the hall. This way Mr' Bane she called, once again disappearing from view and leaving a disgruntled Magnus behind who hurried to catch up with her.

"Are you really sure about this?", Snape asked the silent headmaster his expression showing his distaste for the new history teacher .Some of the other teachers agreed with Snape silently, though none were jumping to voice it, thrown off by Magnus's flamboyant appearance. As sure as I can be, in times like this we have to take extra precautionary measures for the safety of the students and if that means hiring someone from the outside then so be it.

* * *

Well they we are, sorry if it's short (: Btw the other teachers and the students won't be informed of Magnus warlockyness xD Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon (: x


	5. Chapter 5 Fun at the Quidditch World Cup

The long 'awaited' chapter ;D Sorry it's so short :( On with the show!~

* * *

The room smelled of dust and burning wood, an oddly comforting mixture that usually would of failed but seemed to add character to this cosy room. It s burgundy walls were set off by the golden coloured wall paper trim that seemed to blend together perfectly.

One large window was located on the far wall opposite the four poster bed and cushions lined the window seat, the same colour as the bed cover and the pillows. Magnus was instantly reminded of the house he had occupied in England long ago and nodded his head in approval towards McGonagall who was hovering silently at the door.

"Well then that's all for now, if you need anything just call Dolly and the house elf will assist you", she told him a small smile flashing across her face before disappearing and if it hadn t been for Magnus s years ( eight hundred give or take ) of experience he would of completely missed it. Magnus slowly meandered over to the changing table, running his fingertips over the smooth wooden surface only turning around when he was sure McGonagall had gone.

Assured that he was finally alone he threw himself down onto the comfortable bed that shuck at the sudden impact. Giggling at his own childishness he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling; the last thing he saw before he fell into a blissful sleep filled with shadow hunters and striking crystal clear blue eyes.

"...then when you get there I want you to find the boy from the picture and keep a close eye on him and don't let him see you", Dumbledore said "and remember don't interfere unless you really have to". Magnus grinned at Dumbledore and gripped the offered arm lightly. "Okay, here we go", Dumbledore continued and suddenly the world seemed to drop out from under them.

Magnus was falling freely and he could feel the air around him pressing down strongly. Just when he felt like he was about to suffocate he was dropped out of the portal and being who he was he landed in a graceful crouch a top the damp grass. Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose until the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach settled and opened his cat like eyes slowly.

"You did better then I expected, well then you just continue through the trees there and you'll see the camp, regrettably I have to go now", Dumbledore explained sweeping his hand in the general direction in front of them and then with a poof he was gone again. Magnus glared at the spot that Dumbledore had just occupied before turning back to the task at hand; finding this so called camp. The forestry around him was thick but he could see a definite break in trees were Dumbledore had indicated. So he reluctantly began his steep trek up the hill.

"Finally", Magnus huffed, jumping down from his perch on top of a tall tree. He walked towards the end and looked down at the array of colour laid out in front of him. Hundreds of multi-coloured tents littered the field and Magnus could see the stadium shining brightly, even now during the daylight, at the end of the stretch.

He carefully walked down the narrow path barely avoiding the other people who also occupied the busy track. They were wearing the most amusing looking clothes if Magnus did say himself which he did, hunting caps and breeches and other clothes that would might of been considered fashionable back in the 18th century.

"Did you hear Harry Potter was coming? I heard he's with that family.. what are they called? The Beasleys? The Freebeys?", the woman beside him sneered, her haughty looking companion laughing along with her in one of those fake high-pitched laughs that made Magnus want to scrap his eyes out with a rusty spoon. "Have you ever seen them? They probably need a freebie or two", he replied roaring in laughter at his own mediocre joke.

'Hmm I think I'll follow them for now, they seem to know the boy', Magnus decided fazing out there pointless conversation and following behind them inconspicuously. When the couple suddenly stopped at a stall Magnus sidled in behind them and pretended to study one of the stalls with glasses, nonchalantly twirling a pair between his slim fingers.

"Ahh ha!", he exclaimed shoving the sparkly purple glasses back into the confused vendor's hands and diving quickly behind a tent, nearly tripping over the man who he had been following in his haste. "Hey watch i...", the stout man growled, abruptly stopping when he saw the icy glare Magnus was sending.

The man quickly stumbled away unblocking his view and Magnus cursed profusely when he saw his mark was gone. He quickly scanned the crowd and sighed in relief when he saw a head of shaggy brown hair bobbing up and down ahead of him. Pushing his way through the crowd, ignoring their polite protests, he quickly caught up with the boy and his group of good-doers as planned but then then something that he hadn't planned happened. The boy turned around.

A flash of black and blue, unnerving amber eyes staring back at him intensely, their cat like resemblance entrancing him. He blinked again his eyes sore from staring so intently and was surprised when he opened his eyes to see it was gone. 'A figment of my imagination? But I could of sworn someone was following me and then then those eyes staring at me, piercing me'.

He could faintly hear Hermione calling his name and it slowly snapped him out of his trance, rocketing him back into reality. His friends who were ahead of him had stopped and were now looking back to where he had unknowingly stopped with concern. He just smiled at them reassuringly and continued on ignoring the worried look they shared because if there was one thing he couldn t stand it was their concern; so overwhelming and real.

Magnus shifted uncomfortably on the small wooden box that had been provided to him by the unfailingly nice (and clueless) wizard and examined his nails lazily. He d been waiting right across for his mark s tent for the last 2 hours and since they entered then no one had emerged and he was starting to get testy.

Oddly enough 800 years of life didn t make him anymore patient. He sighed in relief as the boy he had been waiting for stepped out behind one of those atrociously dressed gingers. His brows furrowed in distaste as he studied their clothes but he quickly dismissed these thoughts and focused on the brown haired boy. The boy seemed to see him staring and looked right through him, the glamour he had placed over himself making him seem like just another curious wizard who had just seen the Boy Who Lived .

He followed behind them closely catching snippets of their conversations about this so called Quidditch and other trivial things. He also noted the way the 2nd youngest ginger and the bushy haired girl ( had she never heard of a straightener? ) kept brushing off each other accidently and stuttering out embarrassed sorries. Why were some humans so..so shy?

Just like Alec they always seemed to be making up excuses and not enjoying something that was in hands reach. Why waste such short lives? It was funny the way he an immortal enjoyed his life to the fullest but these mortals, with their short live span always seemed to have so many restrictions. Filing away these observation for later contemplation he continued up the steep hill after them, once again grumbling about wizards and their odd ways.

Magnus pressed his hands down on the metal bar and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the boy who lived and his group of good-doers who were still making their way up to top. Magnus decided to move further down the stretch, close enough to observe but not to too close that it could lead to any awkward situations.

He was wondering about the game that was Quidditich when they finally arrived on his right, he ignored them silently and continued staring down on to the pitch, pretending they weren't the reason he was in this godforsaken place. He could feel their eyes on him but he adamantly kept staring down, loftily nodding his head when the oldest of the group greeted him enthusiastically. If he was put out by Magnus's cold return he didn't show it and the group began to chatter excitedly about the long awaited game.

Magnus rubbed a hand over his ear in irritation, the hearing he had picked up along with the cat eyes ( that were no longer cat shaped at the moment ) hearing every harsh sound around him. The next thing he knew a body streaked past his shoulder and he tucked down automatically, his years of experience instantly putting him into stealth mode or as Alec liked to call it ninja mode.

He chuckled as his boyfriends antics ( which got him some weird looks for the others ) as the game began and watched it unfold with detached interest, secretly cheering for the Irish. Alec might like this, he likes butch games after all Magnus thought imaging his boyfriend whizzing around in the air. Now I know what to bring him back, I could even teach him , Magnus giggled to himself, his eyes glazing over as he thought of his blue eyed lover back at home.

He was snapped out of his glorious daydream when the crowd erupted into cheers and chanted the Irish teams name repeatedly. He gracefully stood up and clapped along with them, chuckling as their happiness. It was nice to be surrounded by such innocent feelings for once seeing he was usually surrounded by people with more emotions then a teenage girl on her time of the month. He brushed past his mark and winked at him cheekily before quickly making his way down the once again packed stairs.

Magnus jumped from his seat in alarm when he heard the first explosion and dashed towards the area it had happened, something clenching in his stomach when he realised how close it was to his mark. And just like that people started to scream and run around like headless chickens nearly knocking Magnus over in their haste.

He surveyed the burning tents and squatted down behind one as a group of cloaked men marched by him, shooting balls of crimson fire randomly. 'They're so 16th century', Magnus chuckled quietly, moving to crouch behind another tent and watching in fascination as they all started disappearing into thin air.

That'd be a handy trick he contemplated, straightening up from his hiding place and brushing away the non-existent dirt on his immaculate clothes. He slipped through the burning tents that were slowly starting to flicker out and continued on his search for Harry, occasionally stopping to make sure there were no injured people.

Magnus covered his face when the sky suddenly flashed and looked up through spread fingers at the mark starting to appear in the dark clouds. A noticeable shudder passed down his spin and he scanned the area across from him for the maker of said mark. His eyes landed on a lean man, he could barely make out through the rising smoke, who was staring intently at something or someone in front of him and Magnus followed his gaze until it landed on Harry Potter who was sprawled out on the ground.

Magnus took a loud step forward, purposely stepping on the smouldering wood and he couldn t help the grin that spread across his face when both the mysterious man and his mark snapped around to stare at him. He waved at them jovially and watched with mild interest as the other man turned around and began legging it the opposite direction. He could hear voices approaching from behind the boy so he quickly bowed to a bewildered Harry and disappeared in a flash of blue.

"The whole point was that you weren t meant to be seen", McGonagall said shortly, crossing her arms and staring towards Dumbledore pointedly. "And what if this man hadn t run away and turned on you, what then?", she fumed pacing back and forth. "Well then I would of used my powers to .. eliminate him", Magnus explained picking his words carefully as to not ignite her fury.

McGonagall snorted dubiously and gave him a look that said she rather doubted that statement but Magnus just grinned back at her innocently. "Ahh yes dear but under the circumstances he did what was best", Dumbledore replied finally and waved for her to leave, ignoring the heated glare she was sending his way.

She shot Magnus one last look before closing the door behind her slowly but with more force then necessary. "Just got here and I already made an enemy", Magnus chortled throwing himself down into the chair across from the headmaster. "It's not that she hates you she s just concerned and has an odd way of showing it", Dumbledore chuckled, offering the warlock a sherbet lemon which the other politely declined. Well then we better have a serious talk about what you re going to doing , Dumbledore stated, his voice suddenly taking a serious edge.

* * *

Well was that okay? I know I said I'd have it up faster but I couldn't find the book anywhere so I got the film instead T.T Is Magnus okay? I'm sort of worried about keeping him in character :( Well anyway tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon (:


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Mess With Bane

Sorry it took so long :( Is this okay? Tell me if it isn't or not T.T

* * *

Children were monstrous beings really if you think about it, so loud and overwhelmingly hyper. At least in his line of work he could kill the bloody things that annoyed him but with children you couldn't and had to sit through their mindless chatter graciously. That wasn't to say that Magnus hated children though, in fact he usually preferred children to monotonous adults who prattled on about things they deemed important like politics and world crisis's.

He loved how innocent and happy they were, so shielded yet open, yes he really did like children but in small doses and living in the same building 24/7 didn t seem like a small dose, it seemed like enough to put him in a small coma. What a dreary uniform Magnus thought sadly, his eyes scanning over the colour co-ordinated tables he still questioned even after being informed of the history of the school.

Separating them all so much was just asking for prejudice and he could see from the daggers been throwing mentally around the hall that his opinion wasn't just an opinion. He could also see that a lot of questioning eyes were locked on him but he continued to study the hall not meeting anyone's eyes, not even the other teachers who couldn't help but steal glances at him too.

Not that he couldn't understand their interest though he was dressed rather...outlandishly (*cough* fashionably *cough*) and he looked like he had just finished school himself. He had gotten rid of his cat eyes for now though, they would raise too many questions among the children and the other teachers might also start to get suspicious and he honestly didn't need that sort of attention.

The door to the hall suddenly opened up and the caretaker Mr Filch entered in what could only be called hobbling. Magnus stifled a giggle at the man's out antics and laughed along with the students and a few of the other teachers. The greasy man beside him (Snape was it?) gave him a dark look and Magnus could tell it was the stare he reserved for naughty students.

Magnus just winked at him and turned back to watch Mr Filch hobble back out, loving the disgusted look that have overtaken Snape's face. What came next pleased Magnus to say the least. A group of tall, dark and handsome men strided in, nearly knocking over the old caretaker, and proceeded to make their way up to the front. Only stopping once at the end for one of them to perform an entertaining magic trick that had Magnus clapping along with the others.

"That was impressive", Magnus chuckled to himself, noticing Snape's displeased snort. He studied the way the other man was glaring at the Dumstrang principal and decided to ask Dumbledore about their relationship later. The girl's school were next and he watched them flutter in like ballerinas with detached interest, whistling when the principal strutted in.

She could sure give him a run for his money when it came to height. As the introductions went on Magnus felt something stir and looked up with calculating eyes as the magic above him began to shift. He watch in amazement as it started to thunder down upon them but before he before he could so much as raise a finger a man burst through the side door and shouted a counter spell.

He was getting ready to curse the odd man into oblivion but Dumbledore just shook his head and greeted the drenched stranger. "What's an auror?", Magnus questioned puzzled and rolled his eyes at the exasperated look Snape was giving him. "How can you not... you know what I don't care. An Auror is a member of an elite unit of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic trained to capture Dark wizards and witches", Snape snapped, obviously annoyed at Magnus's lack of knowledge on the subject.

Magnus just shrugged and turned back to the food that appeared on his plate, away in a world of blue eyed shadow hunters and the neon streets of New York, ignoring Dumbledore's long speech about the infamous Tri Wizard Tournament. The reason he was here.

"And this will be where you'll be staying", a voice explained around the corner and Magnus pressed himself up against the wall and peered around, hoping to get a glance of the confused first years. "Sir?", a hesitant voice called behind him and Magnus swivelled around ready to bite the head off whatever student had decided to disturb his amusement for the fun of it.

He bite his tongue and scowled darkly when he saw the Golden Trio standing behind him. "Yes what, get on with it", he drawled, raising an amused eyebrow when he saw them start to splutter among themselves. "Do I know you?", Harry stuttered out finally, suddenly feeling nervous infront of the glaring 6ft man. "Oh yes, I'm your dear aunt Gertrude", he chuckled, once again enjoying their wide eyed stares. "Now get back to your dormitory before I turn you all into rats".

Magnus ducked behind another statue as the giggling group of girls stalked on, searching the halls desperately for their new found love interest Magnus. He was thankful for his knee length camouflage shorts that allowed him to squat down so easily instead of his usual movement restricting skinny jeans.

He dusted off his white t-shirt that said I m lost, please take me home with you in bold red and yellow writing (that had gotten him some looks) and frowned in disgust at the thin film of dirt behind the statue that most of accumulated over the years. Pushing his white designer sunglasses back up his nose he went on down the hall, nodding towards the older students who trailed by him in the hall. "Are you lost again?", a familiar gruff voice called behind and Magnus fought the urge to groan before turning around the face the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Well actually I'm not quite sure what to do", he admitted, feeling uncomfortable when he saw the spark of an idea flicker in the peg-legged man s one eye. "Well then Mr Bane follow me", he ordered, turning around to hobble down the stairs leaving a bemused warlock behind. He finally realised he should follow the wizard and hurried down the stairs behind him and was surprised by the site that greeted him.

He was brandishing his wand widely and shouting down at what appeared to a small blonde ferret. He also noted Harry and his friend laughing on the side line. "Mr Moody is that a student?", Magnus asked amused and watched as he levitated the ferret up and down. "Call me Mad-Eye and I suppose you could say that", he replied over the shrieking children I'm just teaching him a lesson.

"Well I think he's learnt it by now", Magnus said, deciding that this was becoming a bit too much. "Fine then but if you ever do anything like that again", Mad-Eye growled transforming the ferret back into a scruffy looking blonde boy who scrambled up off the floor and starting throwing random insults and threats at the teacher before turning and legging it down the hall, his cronies close behind him.

"What's going on here?", McGonagall's shrill voice called, echoing down the hall. Magnus turned towards the students before giving them a significant look and shooing them away. "Nothing", Magnus and Mad-Eye chimed together sharing a pointed look together. "Well then get to it", she replied strictly, turning around and continued on her way down the now deserted hall, leaving two grinning men behind her.

Magnus watched the classes reaction to the spells from the corner of the room through half-lidded eyes. 'Who knew wizards were so powerful? I should have a look into these spells', Magnus mused, propping his green converse clad feet up on free desk beside him and leaning back on the chair. He could feel someone staring at him so he opened up one shade covered eye and scanned the room to see who was studying him so intensely.

He was surprised when his eye locked with the determined looking brown haired girl. 'Hermione was it?' he mused, propping up his glasses behind his ears to look at her head on and chortling silently when she quickly blushed and stared down at her desk. 'Girls, they're so easy. I haven't meet many worthwhile women in my years...well except Camille', he thought, a frown coming over his face as he thought of the blonde woman.

'Where is she now and why is she here?', he questioned, staring down at his bright red nails that reflected the light perfectly. He looked up in surprise when the room was suddenly enveloped in noise and stood to exit the room with the students, giving one last nod to the other teacher. He was unaware of the two students following close behind him.

"Raise your glass", the tall warlock hummed, winking at the portraits that started back at him unabashedly. Strange things these portraits, he still didn't get them. 'How did they enchant them? And why even bother? No wait I can answer that question myself, these wizards like to flaunt their talents', Magnus mused, the trivial questions turning wheels in his mind as he imagined enchanting his portraits...portrait.

'Oh no never mind, I only have one portrait and it s origin's are questionable, don't think Alec would be entirely pleased about that', Magnus chuckled, thinking of his little ruffled boyfriend who now fortunately spend enough time in his home for Magnus to consider him when make interior choices. Magnus wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, though the little Nephilim regrettably threw on any clothes he could could get his hands on (though he was working on that) he was surprisingly clean and unfortunately opinionated when it came to decorating.

'That zebra carpet would of tied the whole room together', he sighed wistfully, remembering when he had found it on EBay and been instantly shot down by Alec who said something along the lines of: fire and burning innocent rugs. "Alec Lightwood the gay pryomanaical rug slayer", Magnus giggled, ignored the whispering naked mermaids across the hall and... wait naked mermaids?

Magnus turned around slowly to blink at said mermaids and found to his surprise that they were very realistic statues, that seemed to perfectly frame a tall wooden door that made Magnus itch to know what was behind it. Resisting the impulsive urge to rush over he turned back to the portrait that guarded his own room. An impish looking woman with white blond hair and wide crystal blue eyes stared back him with eyes much like his own. He regarded her calculatingly and watched in amusement as her features morphed into an ever familiar version of a certain brown hair boy.

"Nice trick hun, Amerada", he stated grinning when he saw the female Alec pout as the portrait swung open. "Maybe some other time", he teased and without further ado stepped inside, the portrait slipping shut behind him. Two pairs of curious eyes watched from around the corner, hidden underneath an invisibility cloak.

"I'm telling you he s up to something!", Ron whispered urgently, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. "But Dumbledore trusts him, this is going to be Snape all over again is it?", Hermione sighed in exasperation and glanced towards Harry for support but he was still staring down as his now soggy cereal with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't care! We're going to keep an eye on him, isn't that right Harry?", Ron asked and rolled his eyes when his best friend nodded absentmindedly. "Don't look at me like that, it was Harry's idea in the first place", Ron complained, unhappy about being the only one on the end of Hermione s patented icy glare. Harry just stood up from the table and turned to leave the hall, his friends now hot on his heels.

"Harry was so absorbed in this thoughts he didn't notice he was walking towards one tall sparkly man and unfortunately had a crash collision with said man", Magnus chuckled, offering a ring clad hand to Harry who was now sprawled out on the ground. "Umm thanks Professor", Harry said, letting the taller man pull him up off the ground. Magnus bend over to help the scruffy boy pick up his books but stopped when and angry looking red head strided forward and blocked his way. "Who do you think you are?", Ron questioned, glaring up at the other man.

"Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?", Magnus chuckled, sweeping past the spluttering red head and winking at his two brown haired companions as he continued towards the staff table. "What an asshole", Ron huffed, storming out of the great hall, leaving his two snickering friends behind.

* * *

Well then!~ Hope you enjoyed ^^ Hopefully the next part will be up soon :D


	7. Chapter 7 Alert

Okay I have something to confess to my lovely readers, the next chapter won't be up for awhile. I'm extremely sorry but I'm an idiot -.- I had the next two chapters finished and I was so happy with them and then... I saved over them *cue mental breakdown* T.T I think they heard my screams from all the way in China xD I'm really sorry and I'll get to work on rewriting them for you right away D: And I have enough time cuz it's now Summer! :D Happy Summer too by the way and good luck to anyone doing exams!~

Love: XxXneonluvXxX 3 


	8. Chapter 8 Hello again

Well, well, well look who it is. It's been awhile I know but I'm back.. sort of. I know most people's excuse for taking a break from writing is exams but it's my excuse for coming back. :) I usally write my own stories but I've decided to try some fanfiction again; I may or may not continue my other story... I'll have to have a look. ;D I'm writing this right now to ask what you think of my next story idea. It's about my Skyrim character. :D Yes, I'm on of those people hehe! So yeah tell me if you think that'd be worth a go. :)  
Much love, Emma x 


End file.
